


Sexy Little Things

by off_the_map



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_the_map/pseuds/off_the_map
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon only indulges in the off season, and on special occasions, and when he’s really one hundred percent sure that he won’t be taking his pants off in front of anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphosyntactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/gifts).



> All my thanks to Puckling.

Brandon only indulges in the off season, and on special occasions, and when he’s really one hundred percent sure that he won’t be taking his pants off in front of anyone. It actually ends up being a pretty rare occurrence considering all the time he spends in locker rooms and Shawzy’s fondness for spur of the moment semi-public sex. 

Tonight Shawzy and Leddy are having roommate time, which means that they’ll hang out for a while playing video games before Shawzy comes up with a tragically transparent reason to invite Brandon Saad over. Then he’ll concoct a, ridiculous and equally transparent, reason to bail and leave them alone. 

The goal is of course for them to fall hopelessly in love- Shawzy’s words. Then he’ll show up at Brandon’s house to spend the night so that he doesn’t accidentally cock block them, just in case it happens to work this time. 

So Brandon has a few hours to himself before he can expect Shawzy. He takes a long shower and leaves the towel in the bathroom, walks naked to the bedroom closet where he has some things, not exactly hidden, but put where someone casually looking to borrow a t-shirt isn’t going to stumble over them. 

Brandon likes to wear pretty things, little scraps of silk and lace, under his suits when he goes out. It’s a thrill. He also likes to wear silk and satin and lace under basketball shorts and t-shirts just for hanging out at home. It turns him on, but it’s not urgent, just a low grade pleasant hum that makes everything he does a little bit sweeter. 

Black is classy, Brandon picks up a pair of black, solid lace panties, boy cut. They in no way resemble the boxer-briefs that he normally wears, that he’s supposed to wear. He likes them better though. When he wears them, they sit across his ass so every time he shifts in his seat or stands he feels them and he spends the night flushed, turned on, and feeling amazing. 

Red is for celebrating. He has more red panties than anything else, because he tends to order them late at night, a little drunk and high on adrenaline and winning. He picks a pair for tonight, bright red, with a panel of black lace on each hip. 

The panties look delicate in his hands and he holds them for a moment, running his fingers across the smooth fabric and the slightly scratchier lace. Then he puts them on. He looks at the mirror on the back of the closet door and stretches, enjoying the way the panties cut across his hips, pull tight across his cock. 

Brandon runs his hand down over his stomach to the waistband of the panties, not far enough down for anything like actual intent, but the tease sends shivery pleasure though him anyway. Then he pulls on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and goes to make dinner. 

After dinner, Brandon lies down on the couch, mostly ignoring the episode of Iron Chef, that he’s put on. He grabs his phone from the end table and pulls the waistband of his shorts down just enough to show a flash of red, a tiny hint of lace and takes a picture. He double and triple checks that it’s only going to Shawzy and sends it. 

It’s late enough that Shawzy is probably looking for an excuse to leave Leddy and Saader alone and being booty called is far more dignified than some of the excuses Brandon has heard him use. 

Shawzy’s reply comes almost immediately, 20 min, so Brandon settles in to wait. 

He likes to work himself up slowly, to spend a while with the fingers of one hand just tucked under the waistband of his shorts, to spend as much time as he can stand teasing himself, shifting against the fabric of the panties, soft material sliding over his cock as he gets harder in tiny increments. 

He’s hard, lazily rocking against the hand that he has all the way down the front of his shorts, by the time the front door opens. 

“Hey,” Shawzy says, walking in, stopping when he catches sight of Brandon on the couch. “Holy shit,” he says softly, and then grins, hungry, like he’s never seen Brandon like this before, like he didn’t wake up in Brandon’s bed this morning. Brandon’s dick twitches under his hand in response. 

Shawzy kicks off his shoes on the way to the couch and climbs on top of him. Sitting across Brandon’s thighs one leg tucked up against the back of the couch and the other foot still on the floor. His hands settle at Brandon’s waistband, fingers tucked under, knuckles pressed against skin. 

Brandon pulls his hand out of his shorts, slowly because Shawzy is watching, intent. 

“Hi,” He says, and pushes himself up to wrap his arms around Shawzy and kiss him. 

Shawzy’s hands slide around Brandon’s back under his shirt as Shawzy settles himself closer, in Brandon’s lap. 

“Hi,” He says, after a minute. 

“How’s Leddy?” Brandon asks, burying his face against Shawzy’s neck and scrubbing his beard across Shawzy’s skin. 

Shawzy huffs out a laugh and squirms in his arms. “They’re never going to get it together,” He says.

“Maybe you should draw them a picture,” Brandon suggests, mouth still pressed against Shawzy’s neck and so he kisses him there, just under his ear, bites gently. Shawzy goes still in his arms and when Brandon looks up at him, he looks like he’s thinking about that a little too hard, so Brandon continues, “Later.” 

Brandon drops one of his hands down to Shawzy’s ass so he can hold him still; rub up against where Shawzy’s already mostly hard. 

“Later.” Shawzy agrees, and kisses him again. 

He runs his hands up Brandon’s sides pushing his shirt up as he goes. He breaks the kiss and dislodges Brandon’s hands long enough to pull the shirt over Brandon’s head.  
Then Shawzy presses Brandon back down, follows, presses an open mouth kiss against Brandon’s collarbone and then licks lightly at one of Brandon’s nipples, one hand braced on his shoulder and the other pushing at his waistband of his shorts. 

He sits back up and pulls Brandon’s shorts as far down as they will go with him still sitting in Brandon’s lap. Then Shawzy runs a hand across the strip of bright red and black lace that he’s exposed and his hips rock forward, a tiny movement, and he licks his lips. 

He bends all the way in half to press a kiss low on Brandon’s stomach, just above the panties and then he clambers off of Brandon’s lap. He grabs one of Brandon’s hands and pulls, impatiently, until Brandon gets to his feet. 

Brandon stands letting his shorts puddle around his feet and pulls Shawzy in to kiss him again. 

“Ok. Now. Sex right now,” Shawzy says when he breaks the kiss, and Brandon has to step out of his shorts so that he doesn’t trip because Shawzy is pushing him relentlessly towards the bedroom. 

He laughs, and lets Shawzy manhandle him into the bedroom, push him down onto the bed. 

Shawzy scrambles out of his shirt and pants and drops onto the end of the bed. He runs his hands up Brandon’s legs until his hands are pressing down on the lace and buries his face between them, rubs his cheek and open mouth against Brandon’s cock through the fabric, inelegant and greedy.

Shawzy runs his tongue up Brandon’s cock before closing his mouth over the head though the fabric and sucking, then he pulls away to look, the wet fabric clinging, Brandon’s cock pressed up against his stomach. Shawzy pulls the waistband down to just under the head of Brandon’s cock and sucks it into his mouth again, hot and wet after being slightly muted by the fabric. He drops lower to lick and suck at Brandon’s balls through the panties. 

“Fuck” Brandon gasps, and Shawzy looks up at him flushed and grinning before sitting up and pulling the panties down a quick tug that leaves them only half way down Brandon’s thighs, pulling tight where he’s trying to spread his legs against them. Shawzy climbs off to the side, plants one hand firmly on Brandon’s abs and the other wrapped around the base of Brandon’s cock. 

Then he leans over to lick lightly at the head of Brandon’s cock, over and over till Brandon is panting and pushing up against Shawzy’s hand. 

“Andy…” Brandon doesn’t quite plead, though in a moment he’s going to start. He’s been turned on since he got out of the shower, hard for what feels at this point like hours. He can’t help but thrust up against Shawzy’s lips, untangle one hand from the sheets and cup the back of Shawzy’s head, not pushing, just encouraging. 

“Yea, ok,” Shawzy says, and Brandon feels the words in the movement of air across his cock as much he hears them. 

Shawzy grins up at him and then slides his mouth down Brandon’s cock and stays there sucking hard for a moment. Then he pulls back, a slow tight slide of his mouth on Brandon’s cock. Shawzy doesn’t tease anymore, just works his hand and his mouth together until Brandon is gasping, thrusting up into Shawzy’s hands, his mouth, and coming.

When Brandon comes, Shawzy swallows some, and then pulls back so the rest runs back down Brandon’s cock, wet and messy. Then very gently he pulls the panties back up, tucking away Brandon’s softening cock and smearing come across his stomach in the process.

Brandon tries to sit up, wants to push Shawzy over and get his hands and mouth on him. But Shawzy pushes him back down with a hand on his shoulder, climbing back on top of him, his other hand tugging his boxers down and pulling his cock out.

“I’m just gonna,” he says, fisting himself roughly before dropping his weight on Brandon and thrusting against his hip, cock dragging against the lace of the panties.  
Brandon brings his arms up around Shawzy’s shoulders to anchor him, rolls his hips up into Shawzy’s thrusts and Shawzy comes, shuddering and whining and shaking, in Brandon’s arms almost immediately.

Brandon presses a kiss to the top of Shawzy’s head and holds him while his breathing slows. 

After a moment Shawzy’s hand wanders down to rub the mess between them into fabric and Brandon’s skin. 

“I liked these,” he says, muffled against Brandon’s chest, “I think I ruined them.”

He sounds pleased. Brandon knows that Shawzy likes ruining his panties. Staining them with sweat, splattering them with come, popping fragile seems with rough hands. 

“Don’t worry,” Brandon says, rolling them over so he can prop himself up on one elbow and spend some time kissing Shawzy, lazy and fucked out. “I’ve got more.”


End file.
